Swollen Searchers
are minor enemies that appear in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. They are a "swollen" variant of the original Searchers. Bestiary Description The Swollen Searchers' appearance looks incredibly similar to their original variants, but they are slightly larger and appear to be in a hunched position. They have a diseased-like appearance - sporting a lump on their right arm, a thumb on their left hand, the left cheek, and the left side of their back. Their stomachs also possess several large lumps. It face are also quite long. Behavior Unlike other enemies, the Swollen Searchers do not outright harm Henry. They stand idle and barely move around. If Henry takes too long while attempting to kill them with the syringe or moving far too fast, they vanish into ink and teleport to another location. Strategy Before obtaining their thick ink, the Swollen Searchers only takes a single hit by Henry's syringe. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall They only appear on Level 11 from one task where Henry goes on the next mission by collecting thick ink. [["Alice"|"Alice"]] feels disgusted by the Swollen Searchers' appearance"They're just stuffed full of extra-thick ink. It makes me sick! - "Alice", Chapter 3 while requesting Henry to obtain the syringe and use it for collecting the thick ink that they are composed of. Henry must go to Level 11, kill all either four or five Swollen Searchers (if not killing Fisher for the thick ink he obtained) and obtain their thick ink to complete the task. In the "Path of the Demon" ending, the Swollen Searcher was seen along with "Bendy" and all three Butcher Gang enemies. Trivia General = * These are the first passive enemies in the game, meaning they never attack Henry. * All idle moans the Swollen Searchers make are reused from the regular Searchers' death sounds, only edited with low-pitch. While one of the taken sounds is still used for the normal Searchers, two of these sounds are actually taken from the Searcher's many unused death sounds which can be found in the game files from Chapter 2's first release. * The current quality of the Swollen Searcher's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with Piper, Striker, Fisher, the Searcher, "Alice", and the Projectionist's model. |-|Chapter 3 = * Killing all five or four Swollen Searchers will unlock the "Ultimate Stomachache" achievement. * There are few earlier differences for the Swollen Searcher's mechanics before update patch 1.3.1: ** There were four Swollen Searchers to hunt instead of five along with Fisher lacking the thick ink he obtains. ** The Swollen Searchers can be located around almost any locations besides just Level 11. Audio Gallery FullSwollen.png|3D model of The Swollen Searcher. Swollen.jpg|Swollen Searcher appeared inside the small workshop room of Level P before update patch 1.3.1. CH3 Demon.png|The Swollen Searcher, along with [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]], Piper, Fisher, and Striker as seen from the "Path of the Demon" ending. Bendy CH3 The Searchers.gif|A Swollen Searcher along with a Searcher's model preview from Pascal's video on YouTube. Swollen-Searcher-rig.png|The rigged model of the Swollen Searcher. Pascal-Swollen-Searcher-Image.jpg|Official image of the Swollen Searcher's model from Pascal's ArtStation account. References ru:Массивные Искатели pl:Opuchły Poszukiwacz Category:Monsters